el secreto (perdon si ya existe el titulo)
by GJXY-SANDRA
Summary: en la familia penn existe un secreto que ni laney sabe pero pronto si vida cambiara gracias a ese secreto
1. Chapter 1

**hola queridos grojfans**

**este es mi primer fic asi que:**

**perdon por mis faltas de ortografia**

**sin mas **

**el fic**

**pd: grojband no me pertenece**

_**prologo**_

_se ve a una mujer de 24 años cargando una bebé enrrollada en una cobija de bebé de cabellos rojos como el fuego..._

_escapando de aquello que podia perjudicar a su bebé..._

_al parecer la mujer tenia una corona arriba de su cabeza _

_corria a todo lo que podia pero atras se escuchaban pasos de caballos cabalgando a todo galope. la mujer llego a una cabaña donde vivia la persona en que mas podia confiar en ese momento_

_afuera de esa cabaña se encontraba una mujer de aparentemente 26 años la cual arreglaba su jardin pero al alzar la cabeza y al ver a una vieja amiga la cual no debia estar aqui se desconserto_

_-sofia...¿que estas ha-dijo la mujer de la cabaña pero la cortan_

_-helena no tengo mucho tiempo-dijo sofia-nesecito que me hagas un favor-_

_-claro-dijo helena preocupada-¿que pasa?_

_-llevate a mi hija al lugar mas lejos de aqui-dijo sofia mientras soltaba unas lagrimas de tristeza_

_-pero...¿porque-dijo helena preocupada de lo que podia decir su amiga de la infancia_

_-paso...-dijo soia_

_-no me digas que-no pudo terminar porque los caballos se escuchaban a pocos metros del lugar que se encontraban_

_-por favor-dijo sofia entre lagrimas-llevatela no esta segura se esta conmigo-dijo mientras le entregaba a la niña- yo los distraigo tu solo corre-sofia empezo a correr pero al notar que su amiga no corria al la do contrario solo se quedo ahy pararada grito-¡CORRE!-_

_-helena recuperando su compostura empezo a correr en direccion al bosque_

_ya cuando estaban lo suficientemente lejos la bebé empezo a llorar y helena la empezo a tranquilizar_

_-shhh tranquila-dijo mientras la arrullaba-no pasa nasa shhh-dijo._

_despues de 5 minutos se calmo_

_-al pareser las dos tenemos una nueva vida por delante no?- dijo- por cierto sofia nunca me dijo como te llamas ¡cuantos meses tienes?¿ medio mes? no me sorprende que no me halla enterado casi nunca pongo atencion a las noticias-dio mientras sonreia y caminaba por el prado pacificamente._

_despues se fijo que tenia una pulcera de oro puro y ahy estaba escrito el nombre de la bebé_

_-con que te llamas layana-dijo mientras la miraba-bueno pequeña yo soy tu...-se quedo pensando un momento-tu... tía... si tía y estamos a punto de tener una nueva vida- dijo mientras se dirija directo al sol en un amanecer por los prados (ustedes imaginencelo)_

_continuara..._

_**que tal me va quedando recuerden es mi primer fic asi por favor no sean tan duros conmigo**_

_**se que esta cortito pero ñe al cabo y al rato hago unos mas largos para compensar**_

_**dejen sus reviews y... corte**_


	2. Chapter 2: la verdad

**hola no me tarde nada en subirlo yay**

**dueno sin mas**

**el fic**

**pd:no soy dueña de grojbandy disculpen las faltas ortograficas**

_***13 años despues***_

_se ve un hermoso pueblo en donde encuentran un monton de niños corriendo para no llegar tarde a la escuela...exepto cierta peliroja que aun sique dormida_

_-laney tienesque levantarte o sino llegaras tarde a la escuela-dijo una mujer de 39 años ojos cajes i cabello cafe oscuro_

_-cinco minutitos mas (es lo que siempre digo XD)-dijo laney aun adentro de sus sabanas_

_-que 5 minutitos ni que nada se te va a hacer tarde- dijo la señora_

_-pero tia-dijo laney levantandose de poco a poco_

_-corre oporque al parecer tu amigo peliazul se esta acercando- dijo helena mientras se asomaba pur la ventana_

_-QUE COREY QUE-dijo laney y se fue directo a prepararse_

_-es nunca falla-dijo helena_

_5 minutos despues bajo laney con su ropa comun y bajo las escaleras fue directo a la puerta la abrio y dijo-hola core- pero al abrir la puerta vio a..._

_nadie_

_laney miro con molestia a su "tia" porque la engaño con ese viejo truco... otra vez_

_-adios querida-dijo helena_

_-adios tia-dijo y salio directoa su escuela_

_en el camino se encontro a su mejor amigo y amor secreto_

_-hey lanes-dijo corey con su habitual sonrisa_

_-hey core-dijo laney saludandolo_

_-adivinare se te hizo tarde otra vez-dijo corey mientras caminaba junto a laney_

_-oye a ti tambien se te esta haciendo tarde-dijo laney_

_-tecnicamente no-dijo corey feliz-recuerda que tengo historia y la maestra no va a venir y la suplente tampoco-_

_-es cierto-dijo laney- es la unica clase que no te toca conmigo y los gemelos_

_-por cierto hablando de ellos ¿los has visto?-pregunto corey_

_-no - contesto laney - de aseguro estan ya en la escuela_

_ok-dijo corey con su tono feliz_

_empezaron a platicar de cosas al azar hasta que llegaron a la escuela_

_-bueno aqui nos separamos-dijo corey_

_-si...bueno adios core-dijo laney_

_-adios lanes- dijo corey y se fueron por caminos separados_

_***en la alcaldia***_

_-claro que para mi es un placer y un honor tenerlo aqui caballeroso señor- rimo el alcalde mellow_

_-no es demaciada modestia puede decirme arthur-dijo el misterioso caballero de aparentemente 38 años_

_-por su puesto su exelencia pero que hace aqui para que necesite su presencia-pregunto el alcalde_

_-pues me ha llegado informacion que alguien que he buscado y que mi amada esposa intento proteger pero...-su vos se corto y el alcalde lo entendio todo pero no queria comentar nada_

_-lueno los chicos de 13 años se encuentran estudiando en la secundaria de peasville que se encuentran a un lado-dijo el alcalde_

_-oh muchas gracias por su informacion si me permite me retiro-dijo arthur y se fue de la oficina de el alcalde_

_ya afuera de la alcaldia se dirijio a su guardia real-caballeros nos dirijimos a la una tal escuela de peasbille_

_-si señor-dijeron los guardias y se encaminaron a al escuelo- cuando se fueron arthur saco de su bolsillo y saco una foto en donde se encontraba una foto de una mujer de 24 años cargando a una bebé peliroja de ojos verdes y alado de la mujer estaba dicho hombre que cargaba la foto-como quisiera que estuvieras aqui pero pronto tendremos a nuestra pequeña de regreso...-callo una lagrima-ajala pudiera haberlo evitado_

_**flashback**_

_extra extra ya lleva 3 semanas nacida la princesa- dijo un muchacho mientras alzaba un periodico en la mano_

_todo era muy feliz en aquellos tiempos pero unos bandidos llegaron a asalta el castillo y el rey en un intento de defender su castillo lucho junto a sus guardias pero luego escucho un grito de parte de la alcoba de el y de su espsacorrio hacia aquella habitacion y lo que vio lo hizo enfadar_

_3 bandidos intentaban arrebatarle a la bebe a sofia-SOFIA- grito el rey y tomo su espada y empezo a defender a su hija y a su esposa con todo lo que podia-CORRE LLEVATE A NUESTRA HIJA Y PONLA A SALVO PERO CORRE_grito el rey mientras le salian lagrimas de sus ojos_

_sofia no renego ni un momento y salio corriendo directo al pueblo pero el rey noto que atras de ellas los seguian un monton de bandidos montados en caballos_

_el rey solo rogo que su unica familia estuviera a salvo..._

_ya acabada la batalla y aviendo vencido a los vandidos el rey espero con ancias a su querida familia pero lñlego un guardia a su trono y le dio una mala noticia_

_su esposa murio en el bosque y su hija deesaparecio_

_esto devasto al rey pero aun habia una chispa de esperanza pues podia ser posible que su hija aun estubiera viva en algun lugar del reino o del mundo pero el no iba descansar asta cuaqndo volviera a tener en sus brazos a su pequeña layana_

_**fin flashback**_

_-te volvere a ver estoy seguro- dijo arthur mientras veia la foto_

_\- su majestad ¿se encuentra bien?- pregunto un guardia real_

_-si no es nada- dijo el rey mas serio-en este momento nos dirijimos a la escuela-dijo arthu_

_\- si su majestad-dijo el guardia y se retiro_

_-pronto te volvere a ver- dijo por ultimo y se fue seguido por el resto de su guardia real_

_**en la escuela**_

_continuara..._

_**dejen sus reviews y pues...**_

_**adios**_


	3. Chapter 3 el encuentro

**hola esta es la terser parte de mi fic y bueno disculpen las faltas de ortografia y precento ahora **

**el fic**

**pd:grojband no me pertenese si me pertenesiera...**

**habria una segunda temporada :´(**

_**en la escuela**_

_-ay como aburre la clase de quimica-se quejo kon_

_-hermano para ti todas las claces son aburridas-dijo kin-ademas para mi es mi clase favorita_

_-pues como no kin-dijo laney-tu sacas puro dies pero...sigo sin entender como sacas dies y explotas casi todo lo que construyes-_

_-oye no exajeres-se defendio kin_

_-bro...explotaste el amplificador de laney al "reparerlo2-dijo kon haciendo comillas en la ultima palabra_

_-oye son muchos cables-dijo kin un poquitin avergonzado_

_-y que hay de la bateria de kon-dijo laney_

_-bueno pero..-lo cortan_

_-o el sandwich que preparaste-dijo kon mientras pensaba_

_-¡ya quieren dejar eso!-dijo kin super avergonzado_

_-buen ya..-dijo kon-miren ayi esta corey-_

_-vamos chicos-dijo laney y los 3 fueron directo con corey_

_-hola chicos- dijo corey sin darse cuenta que le dijo chico a laney_

_hola corey/core-dijeron los gemelos y laney_

_-¿ahora que nos toca?-pregunto corey_

_-musica-dijo laney_

_-¿musica?-pregunto kon-pero yo pensaba que era cosina.. ahora que are con estos utencilios-dijo mientras sacaba unos utencilios de quien sabe donde_

_-de donde los sacaste-pregunto corey_

_dela caja de mamá en el atico que decia ´no tocar TE HABLO A TI KON´-dijo kon como si nada_

_todos exepto kon: *poker face*_

_-mejor entremo-dijo laney- y kon... guarda eso-_

_-okis-dijo kon y los tiro al basurero_

_-mamá no se molestara por eso-pregunto kin_

_-no lo creo- dijo kon mientras entraba_

_**con arthur**_

_por supuesto su majestad pero porque nesecita vicitar a todos los alumnos de 13 años-pregunto el director_

_-eso es confidencial-dijo un guardia_

_-tranquilo-dijo el rey-lamento esto pero no puedo decirle son por razones...personales_

_-deacuerdo su majestad-dijo el director apenado por su curiosidad-gusta que lo acompañe a las aulas-_

_-no gracias-dijo arthur como se retiro_

_-te encontrare estoy seguro-dijo el rey mientras volvia a ver la foto_

_y asi fueron a todas las aulas la prueba que les ponia eran variadas pero ninguna era su hij (pondria las prueva pero me da flojera ademas quiero poner una pisca de suspenso) hasta que solo quedo una aula_

_-tiene que estar aqui-dijo el rey-ELLA DEBE ESTAR AQUI-dijo arthur alterandose_

_-su majestad tiene que calmarse-dijo un guardia_

_-si yo lo siento-dijo el rey controlandose_

_-su majestad con todo respeto ya buscamos en casi toda la escuela solo hay una minima posibilidad que ella se encuentre aqui-dijo un guardia_

_-no...-dijo el rey- estoy seguro que ella se encuentra aqui lo presiento-dijo y entro..._

_al entrar todos los alumnos y la maestra lo voltearon a ver desconcertados pero en especial cierta peliroja que sentia ya haberlo visto antes_

_-disculpe pero estoyenmedio de una clase-dijo la maestra enojada pero luego vio las medallas que poseia y pregunto-¿quien es usted?-_

_de rrepente entraron un monton de guardias_

_-dejenme presentarme-dijo arthur- mi nombre es arthur edward philip william james VI-dijo dejando a los alumnos con cara de que no entendi ni j- pero pueden decirme arthur-_

_-muy bien y que nececita su precencia en esta humilde aula-dijo la maestra_

_-bueno vengo de...-penso un momento-...de una organisacion de intercambio de estudiantes el cual el caso es de un pais llamado new crystal y esta ciudad- dijo el rey inventandose la primera excusa que se le vino a la cabeza_

_-bueno en ese caso pase- dijo la maestra contenta por que se libraria de un un alumno-bueno primero vamos a pasar con las preguntas diganle su nombre y pregunten sobre la corporacion-al escuchar eso arthur trago en seco (recuerden que invento la corporacion ase solo unos segundos)_

_un monton de niños levantaron la mano incluyendo a kin, kon y a corey pero laney no pues eela por alguna razón sentia que no decia la verdad_

_-si tu kon-dijo la maestra_

_-kon kujira-dijo kon (na enserio ¬¬)-¿le gusta el queso?-porgunto_

_-si... supongo-dijo extrañado el rey por la pregunta del joven_

_-¿ok?-dijo la maestra igual de extrañada-siguiente pregunta amm tu corey-_

_\- corey jaron riffin ,entre sus requisitos esta tocar un instrumento-_

_-si de hecho new crystal es reconocida por su musica-dijo y vio cono unos chicos y chicas bajaban sus manos desanimados_

_bueno siguiente pregunta-dijo la maestra- aver- dijo checando- kin_

_-kin kujira-dijo-¿que requesitos nececita?-_

_-bueno...-dijoy en lugar de decir unos falsos requisitos deijo laactitud y algunas de las habilidades que debia tener la princesa- debe ser una chica- todos los chicos restantes bajaron la mano- debe tener una actitud ruda pero gentil- algunas chicas bajaron la mano-no se debe basarce en estereotipos-dijo lo que proboco que casi todas las chicas que quedaban bajaran la mano- y lo mas importante- dijo el rey esperansado de encontrar a su hija- debe tener el corazon mas puro-dijo y el resto bajo la mano_

_el rey al ver esto bajo la cabeza y dio un suspiro_

_-nadie mas-dijo la maestra-aver entonces yo escogere a alguien-dijo y se dirijio a...- laney_

_el rey al escuchar ese nombre por alguna razon volteo a ver a la chica mencionada y al verla abrio los ojos como platos pero no podia estar seguro si podia ser su hija antes tenia que escuchar su pregunta_

_laney suspiro y dijo_

_-laney penn-dijo y por una razon las sospechas si era a la buscada (XD) crecian pues tenia el apehido real-¿en verdad usted pertenese a una corporacion? porque entre los requisitos que pidio ninca venia algo que tiene que ver con el intelecto ademas usted esta muy bien vestido como para venir de una simple corporacion de intercambio estudiantil y todos esos guardias que lo acompañan por sierto en los requisitos no parecian requisitos si no una descripcion de alguen asi que repito ¿esa corporacion de verdad existe y quien es en verdad?-cuando termino dejo imprecionados a todos los que se encontraban en el salon_

_-disculpe a esta niña señor-dijo la maestra pero al voltear hacia arthur lo vio en completo shock en la mente del rey solo pasaba una cosa "es ella"- ¿señor?_

_-ella-dijo el rey recuperando la conciencia- la elijo a ella-_

_-¡QUE!-grito laney y... COREY (tan tan taaaan) luego de eso todo el salon volteeoa ver a corey ya que ellos entendian la imprecion de laney pero...corey_

_-esto es vergonsoso-dijo corey_

_-disculpe las molestias pero...-dijo la maestra-señorita penn me iziera el favor de salir con arthur-_

_-claro-dijo aun confundida y feliz. estaba confundida por que corey se alarmo tanto que ella se fuera y feliz porque eso le daba esperanzas de que el le gustaba ella ( lo escribi bien ¿no?)_

_al salir fuera del pasillo con arthur este ultimo le dio un gran abrazo_

_-amm señor ¿que esta haciendo?-dijo laney confundida por el repentino abrazo_

_-lo siento pero no me pude contener- dijo el rey soltandola apenado_

_-¿porque?-_

_-bueno...es que e pareses mucho a tu madre-_

_-mi madre..usted conocio a mi madre-_

_-si- dijo_

_-pero como-_

_-bueno..eso no es lo importante nesecito que me lleves con el adulto a tu cargo-_

_-pero estoy a mitad de la clase-dijo_

_-en eso no hay problema-dijo despreocupadp-ahora ven-_

_cuando salieron de la escuela laney se sorprendio al ver una limosina enfrente de elllos_

_-esto es tuyo-dijo laney imprecionada_

_-sip-dijo arthur_

_-sabes...sigo sin creer que eres parte de una organisacion de intercambios-dijo laney y fue directo hacia la limosina_

_-es igual de astuta que su madre-dijo arthur y se subio a la limosina_

_-donde vives-dijo el rey_

_-bueno...un momento que estoy haciendo usted es un extraño no deberia dar informacion personal es mascreo que deberia volver a la escuela dijo laney como se bajo de la limocina y se fuecorriendi directo a la puerta de la escuela_

_-tan terca como tu madre-dijo el rey_

_-¿plan B?- dijo un guardia que salio de quien sabe donde_

_-plan B-dijo el rey_

_**continuara...**_

_**BUENO ESTA VEZ LO HICE MAS LARGUITO EN COMPARACION CON LOS ANTERIORES Y ¿CUAL SERA EL PLAN B?¿ LANEY SABRA QUE LE GRITO A SU PADRE ADEMAS QUE EL ES UN REY Y ELLA UNA PRINSESA?¿COREY ESTARA ENAMORADO DE LANEY?¿DEJARE DE HACER ESTAS PREGUNTAS? DESCUBRANLO AQUI EN.. OK NO ME SALE ENFIN DEJEN SUS REVIEWS Y ADIOS**_


	4. Chapter 4 : no se que titulo poner XD

**hola**

**bueno como no tengo avisos...**

**el fic**

**pd:grojband no me pertenese y si me perteneciera ya habria corney :´(**

**perdonen las faltas ortograficas**

_**en la escuela**_

_-y despues me pregunto "¿donde vives?" y yo solo respondi y me fuy directo a la escuela-termino laney_

_-sigo sin creer que desperdiciaras la oportunidad de irte a una escuela de mejor calidad-dijo kin_

_-tu como sabrias si es de mejor calidad-dijo corey-ademas lanes no se iria nunca ¿verdad lanes?-dijo mientras ponia su braso alteedor de su cuello_

_-si core-dijo sonrojada_

_-bueno yo me alegro que las claces porfin ayan terminado y ya es fin de semana-dijo kon alegre_

_-bro...es lunes-dijo kin_

_-ahhhh-dijo un kon ahora triste_

_-bueno kon y yo nos tenemos que ir por que hoy tenemos visita-dijo kin_

_-adios chicos-dijeron corey y laney_

_-bueno corey ya me tengo que ir-dijo laney_

_-adios lanes-dijo corey_

_-adios-dijo laney y se dirijio directo a su casa_

_corey en una muestra de valor hablo_

_-lanes espera-dijo corey mientras corria_

_-¿que pasa core?-dijo laney mientras se volteba_

_-bueno mepreguntaba si...te acompaño-dijo corey apenado aunque no sabia muy bien porque_

_-claro-dijo laney y empezaron a caminar_

_lo que ellos no sabian era queatras de ellos los venia siguiendo un guardia tras los arbustos luego ensima de un árbol (se movia como un ninja XD)_

_ellos platicaban al azar sin darce cuenta que llegaron a la casa penn_

_-y llegamos-dijo corey_

_-si-dijo laney mientras habria la puerte ¿gustas pasar?_

_-claro dijo al cabo la unica que esta en mi casa es trina-dijo corey y entro_

_-tia ya llegue-grito laney mientras cerraba la puerta_

_-enseguda voy-grito alguien mientras bajaba las escaleras_

_-hola señora helena-dijo corey_

_-oh hola corey-dijo helena_

_de repente tocaron la puerta_

_-yo abro tia-dijo laney_

_cuandolaney abrio la puerta vio a..._

_-¿ ?-dijo laney_

_-hola laney-dijo el rey con una sonrisa- me termites pasar_

_-quien esta en la puerta-dijo helena mientras se acercaba pero cuando vio de quien se trataba quedo en cmpleto shock_

_-hola helena-dijo el rey como si nada_

_-tu conociste a mi tia-dijo laney dudosa_

_-laney ve con corey a tu habitacion-dijo heena_

_-pero...-_

_-ve...a...tu...habitacion-dijo helena_

_ash bien-dijo laney_

_-hola lanes que pasa-dijo corey mientras se dirijia a laney pero en respuesta laney lo tomo del braso y se lo llevo a su habitacion dejando a un corey sonrojado y confundido ( a si es señores corey se sonrojo)-lanes que estas haciendo-dijo corey_

_laney volteo hacia atras y dijo-mi tia conose al señor arthur por alguna razon y sigo pensando que el no es de ena administracion de intercanbio-dijo laney-quiero saber que se traen-_

_-ok pero que quieres que yo haga-dijo corey_

_-tu te quedaras aqui arriba mientras que yo ire a ver eso-contesto laney_

_-pero yo quiero ayudar ¿siiii?-dijo mientras hacia ojos de perrito_

_-*suspiro*ok puedes ayudar-dijo laney_

_-gracias-dijo corey mientras daba un abraso de oso_

_-core-dijo laney sonrofada pero azul- no puedo...respirar_

_-eps-dijo corey apenado mientras la soltaba- lo siento_

_bueno en marcha-dijo laney_

_**con helena**_

_continuara..._

_**hola espero haber dejado en suspenso y si funciono: HURRA :D**_

_**bueno lo de siempre dejen sus reviews y...**_

_**adios**_

.


	5. Chapter 5: mala en poner titulos :)

**hola perdon por la tardanza pero como ya habia dicho se me borro todos los capitulos que tenia y todavia no acabo de reescribir**

**bueno ya no les quito de su preciado tiempo sin mas**

**el fic**

**PD:grojband no me pertenesen y disculpen las faltas de ortografia**

_**con helena**_

_-que necesita su majestad-dijo helena_

_-bueno primeroque nada deja las formalidades no puedo tratar asi a la "tia" de mi hija-dijo el rey usando comillas al ultimo (no estaba molesto por si se lo preguntan)_

_-bueno arthur no podia decirle que era una princesa como reaccionaria como actuaria si lo supiera ademas...-no pudo terminar porque la cortan_

_-ademas pronto lo tiene que saber-dijo el rey alsando la voz_

_-lo se...-dijo helena_

_-bueno de algun modo tienes un punto-dijo el rey calmandose ( en este momento no tiene guardias cubriendolo)_

_-arthur esto es algo muy delicado no puedes llegar y decir ´hola soy tu padre perdido el cual es un rey y vienes conmigo a nuestro reino´ -dijo mientras fingia la voz del rey- ademas le gusta un amigo-_

_-eso si es un problema-dijo el rey- ojala te huviera hecho caso sofia-dijo mientras miraba hacia arriba_

_-que te dijo sofia-pregunto helena_

_-bueno pues veras...-_

_**flashback**_

_se ve un gran castillo con muchos adornos donde quiera se ven personas festejando pues ese dia nacio la hededera al trono pero 3 personas no festejaban y era nada mas y nada menos que la familia real_

_-arthur querido se tu crees que es por el bien de nuestra hija pero para mi no es lo mejor-dijo una mujer peliroja con un vestido verde_

_-lo se pero es la unica opcion-dijo el rey_

_-enserio tu crees que comprometer a nuestra hija con alguien que no conocemos es lo corecto?-_

_-asi evitaremos una guerra-dijo el rey_

_-pero yo quiero que mi hija se case por amor-dijo la reina mientras miraba a su hija que estaba en sus brasos_

_-*suspiro*yo tambien quisiera pero ya hize el trato ademas puede ser que se enamore del principe-_

_-ok-dijo la reina desanimada por que estaba segura que su hija no se enamoraria de su pretendiente-a que edad se casara_

_-a los 18 (esa idea me lo dio una amiga)-dijo el rey_

_-cuatos años tiene el principe-pregunto sofia_

_-tiene 1 año de vida-contesto el rey_

_y cuando lo conosere-dijo forsando una sonrisa por su tristeza_

_-dentro de 4 semanas-_

_-querido yo todavia no he dado mi aprobacion si yo lo desapruevo el compromiso se anularia ¿cierto?-_

_-tienes razon-_

_-pues no se diga mas si nuestra hijase quiere casar por amor que asi sea-_

_-por eso te amo-dijo el rey mientras besaba a su esposa en los labios (que cursi ._.)_

_**fin flashback**_

_-¡comprometiste a tu hija!-grito helena_

_-y como sofia...-le sale una lagrima- se fue no pude desaser el trato_

_-pobre laney-dijo helena_

_de repente bajo corey disfrasado de agente (eso el se lo puso no era parte del plan)_

_-quien eres tu-pregunto arthur extraxado_

_-el que pregunta aqui soy yo-dijo corey_

_-que quieres preguntar-dijo helena con paciencia_

_-donde...esta...el baño-dijo corey mientras la camara (me refiero a nuestro punto de vista) se acercaba asta cquedar solo sus ojos_

_-esta al fondo a la derecha-dijo helena_

_-oh... gracias-dijo corey como niño inocente y se fue directo al baño_

_-y este que?-pregunto el rey cuando corey se fue_

_-es el mejor amigo de laney-contesto helena_

_bueno como iba diciendo...-continuo el rey pero lo que los 2 adultos no sabian era que corey solo era una distraccion (pero de verdad tenia ganas) mientras laney se escondia detras de un sillon_

_-no puedo creer que comprometieras a tu hija-dijo helena sin creer_

_-*¿hija?*-dijo laney en sus adentros_

_-ni yo mismo me lo creo-contesto el rey apenado_

_-¿ y no hay forma de cancelarlo?-pregunto helena_

_-bueno...-dijo pensando el rey-tal ves...-sigui pensando en eso aparecio un foquito prendido arriba de su cabesa-si ya se si la princesa se niega a dar su mano al prinsipe alguien de sangre azul de luchar por su mano y si la princesa se enamora de dicho caballero se rompe el trato-dijo el rey_

_-eso de donde lo sacase-pregunto helena_

_-es una de las leyes antiguas pero no cambiadas de new crystal-respondio el rey_

_-*leyes antiguas eso me suena*-penso laney razonando_

_-pero siguen 2 detalles- ella esta enamorada de alguien que no es de la realeza y todavia no sabe que es una princesa-_

_-*la hija de este tipo es una princesa?*-_

_-quien es una princesa-dijo corey llegando a la sala_

_-*corey que estas haciendo*-penso laney alarmada_

_-no es de tu incumbencia-dijo el rey_

_-corey le puedes pedir a laney que baje-dijo helena_

_-ok pero para que-dijo corey nervioso por que el sabia que laney estaba escondida_

_-nesecito decirle algo muy importante-dijo arthur_

_-*que hare que hare un momento que quiere decirme arthur*-_

_-que quiere decirle a lanes-pregunto corey_

_-lanes no te atrevas a decirle lanes-dijo el rey alzando la voz_

_en un acto de rabia laney salio de su escondite_

_-¡no te atrevas a gritarle a core de nuevo!- dijo laney mientras de su cabello salian unas cuantas llamas_

_-laney que haces aqui-dijo helena sorprendida_

_-eso no es importante-dijo mientras las llamas de su cabello se apagaban mientras volteo a ver a su "tia" pero luego se volvieron a ensender mientras volteava hacia arthur- ¡ y tu quien te da derecho agritarle asi a core!-_

_-tranquila lanes no paso nada-dijo mientras veia a laney directo a los ojos_

_-ok lo siento-dijo mientras se sonrojaba por la pena y tambien por que corey estaba muy cerca_

_arthur se dio cuenta que laney se sonrojo y en un acto paternal los separo_

_-bueno ammm... corey creo que debes irte tenemos algo muy importante que decirle a laney-dijo helena_

_-si quieren decirle algo a lanes yo estare aqui con ella-dijo corey mientras se acercaba a laney_

_-de acuerdo si quieres escuchar por mi bien-dijo arthur paciente con el joven_

_-sientence-pidio la "tia" de laney_

_cuando todos se sentaron helena trajo 2 tazas de cafe y 2 tazas de te_

_-ok laney te tengo que decir algo importante-dijo helena_

_-claro tia puedes decirme lo que quieras_

_-bueno dime helena-dijo helena_

_-pero...¿porque?-pregunto laney_

_-yo respondere esa pregunta-dijo el rey-lo que pasa..._

_continuara..._

_**¿como el rey explicara todo esto?¿laney como reaccionara?¿corey que hara? ¿laney se ira?**_

_**ni yo misma lo se XD ñe no se crean solo no quiero spoilear**_

_**bueno dejen sus reviews y se que por ahora esta un poco aburrido pero luego empieza el drama**_

_**ya sin mas que decir**_

_**adiossss**_


End file.
